An asset health management system captures and analyzes data to provide diagnostic and prognostic information on the health of the assets in a system. By way of example only, one such system is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/437,966, filed May 19, 2006, for, “Methods For Asset Health Management And Systems Thereof,” claiming priority of U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 60/682,627, filed May 19, 2005, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. This diagnostic and prognostic information on the assets provides significant operational benefits as well as reducing life-cycle costs.
Unfortunately, when sensors in the asset health management system begin to have errors in capturing data, the accuracy of the resulting diagnostic and prognostic information can be substantially compromised. Additionally, because of the wide range of sensors which may be used, it is very difficult to determine when a sensor may have a fault. As a result, these erroneous readings and difficulties in identifying faulty sensors can result in unnecessary replacement of assets, downtime, and costs with the system.